


Off Shift

by EggParty



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Massage, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggParty/pseuds/EggParty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cliffjumper convinces Arcee to spend their shared off-shift together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Repost! \o/ Cliffcee is the big otp

"You're off this shift?"

The blue armor caught Cliffjumper's optics, interrupting his stretching.

"Ratchet recommended it and then Optimus ordered it." Arcee shrugged.

"I'm off too, if you need help finding something to occupy your time, I'm here." Cliff gave her his trademark grin, before returning his focus to working his shoulder joints.

"I don't think I have any real preference for what I want to do, today." She came up behind him, silvery sevos pressing to the shoulderplating. "Maybe I can just give you some help with whatever you planned on doing on your off-shift here?"

"Would be quite appreciated, 'Cee." Cliff hummed, before kneeling on the concrete and dropping his shoulders. "Left side 'specially feels a little off."

Small servos dove between red armor pieces, massaging the transformation seams there. "This is Ratchet's area, Cliff. Not mine."

"Ya sure? Because you're doin' a great job so far."

"Am I?"

"Feels great."

Silence fell between them, Arcee rubbing consistently at her partner's sore joint and listening to Cliff's pleased hums and sighs. Peeking over his shoulder she could tell his optics were shut. Completely relaxed under her hands.

She gently laid against his back, blue on red and her spark was quick to pulse in time with his. Her thin fingers drew away from his shoulder which earned a quizzical huff, but a pleased heavy sigh replaced it when Arcee's digits moved under his arms, working both sides of Cliffjumper now.

And then she felt his body heating up, spark pulsing faster. And he knew she could tell, she was too physically close to miss it.

"Doin' too good a job," Cliff laughed, venting heavier. "If you're not up to that it's f-"

_snkt_

"...Oh!" Cliff laughed gently at his own surprise. Large charcoal-black servos dipped between his thighs and rubbed at his hot equipment. Arcee slides down his back, to her own knees and lets her digits ghost down red armor before reaching around in a tight embrace. Before she quietly reaches her fingertips to his spike.

Cliff vented harder, sitting on his calves and his thighs parted further. "Hhnn..." He groans through his gritted jaw, her hands playing with his spike while his own fingertips rub at his valve. "Ahnn."

"Bend forward." Arcee speaks up, venting her sentence out. Cliff laughs, shakily in anticipation he moved his chest to the ground and his arms lay flat.

His fans kick on when the motorcycle grabs his hips on one side, thumb making small circles on his aft as he hears her pumping her spike.

Impatient, Cliffjumper reaches under himself, rubbing at his exterior node while slick lubricant leaked down his busy servo. The sight made Arcee's body heat up further, spike dribbling a small amount of transfluid already. She groaned from the pleasurable heat, silver servo guiding her spike into Cliff's eagerly dripping valve.

"Hhhaahh," He groaned from the intrusion, servos clutching into fists. "Hh, 'Cee..!"

Arcee let out a softer moan when she grabbed red hips, pulling Cliff onto the rest of her spike. She let out a gasping vent, the mech under her grew louder as he started rocking back and forth. Short huffs with every thrust Cliffjumper managed bounced off the walls and rang in both their audios.

"Cliff... haaaah... hngh..." She gripped tighter, thrust harder into that sopping wet valve. Arcee could feel that delicious charge building deep in her chest. She kept thrusting through Cliff's increased moans, fragging him through his noisy overload.

He collapsed under Arcee, moans now soft short noises until she spilled her transfluid, filling his valve with her overload. The blue mech laid on Cliff's lower back, cooling herself before she pulled away, spike making a wet pop when she seperated from the satisfied bot sprawled on the ground.

She could hear his vents, long and heavy and when Arcee moved to lay on the cool concrete next to the pleasured autobot, she caught his smile, big and open and honest.

"We... w-we still have... a couple of hours left, Cliff." Arcee laughed breathily.

"Well this was a... fantastic start... and I'm up for more if you're game."

Arcee couldn't help but laugh. Cliff's eagerness, like alot of the rest of him, was infectuous.

"Next round in my room."

 


End file.
